Get the Pig! Slit its Throat!
by harryp rules
Summary: This is an alternative ending to the lord of the flies. the forest is on fire, and the whole island becomes a wasteland. what will happen when they get hungry? please rr!


**A/N This is an alternate ending to the Lord of the Flies. It starts when, you know? When the boys are chasing Ralph to kill him, and Ralph finds the forest on fire??? And then he faints and finds himself with the pilot??? Yeah, the part when the forest is on fire….oh yeah, this is the only chapter and whatever….**

**Get the pig! Slit its Throat!**

            The forest was on fire. Ralph was running like a scared rabbit, away from Jack and the rest, away from the madness, but mostly from the spitting flame, which was gaining on him every second. It felt like centuries were going by, each second lasted an hour, each second pounding in his ears, except he couldn't hear anything… that was strange… Ralph was running for the seashore, where there would be no fire, where, maybe the madness would stop, this killing, this blood lust. He glimpsed a few boys covered in paint running in the forest, not seeing him, nor caring if they did. 

Alter what seemed like a century, Ralph finally got to the seashore. His body fell onto the itchy sand, and after just lying there with his head in the sand for a few minutes, he turned around. He watched the evil and red flame swallow everything up. 

He could hear now. There were screams of agony in the distance, screams of either boys or boars; they were too alike, being burnt slowly and maliciously. He could see Jack and his choir standing a few metres away from him, entranced by the dancing flames. 

Ralph felt the burning heat on his skin and was getting nauseous and faint. Ralph drifted in and out of nightmares and back into reality again. Both were torture for him. His nightmares were about Jack chasing him with a whole crowd of people and slowly killing him by throwing their spears at him, cutting chunks of his body out, bit by bit. Reality was not much better; he could hear more screams now, louder than before, like the death call of the boys or boars.

Finally, after a few hours of burning, the fire was burnt out. Ralph wearily observed his surroundings. Boys, most covered with paint, were getting up everywhere, only about half of the original numbers of boys were there. All the trees, with their fruit and food, were gone. It was a bare wasteland. There wasn't even a pond of fresh water anymore. It looked like the end, after all Ralph had been through.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack and his choir rounding up the survivors. Only a few of the little'uns had survived. They were given paint and spears. Why? Then he saw Jack leading his followers towards him, all of them looking mysteriously possessed and mad. Ralph felt a sudden pang of fear. What were they doing? Were they going to kill him? Or did they forget what had happened? 

At the beginning of this whole disaster, they had all been civil, working together to survive, then bit by bit, they had separated, into good and madness. Most had gone into madness. Piggy, one of the last good ones had been killed. 

Ralph was too tired and miserable to move or care about Jack. 

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Jack led his followers towards Ralph. 

He said commandingly to his followers when they were a few metres away from Ralph, "We need food. But the island has been burnt and none is left."

He repeated, "We need food!" 

The followers jeered at him, waiting for him to find a solution; after all, he was the leader.

"We need food!"

The followers started making rude gestures at Jack.

"We shall eat a pig!" The followers cheered loudly, forgetting that everything, including all the pigs, was burnt. 

Jack pointed at Ralph, "Get the pig! Slit its throat!" 

All of them charged at Ralph, heads muddled and hallucinating. 

Ralph just stared at them, not caring about anything anymore. 

Then they were on him. Spears were tearing into Ralph's flesh, blood flowing from his wounds freely. Ralph tried struggling, but was only cut more. The stabs of the spears piercing into his skin, cutting deep, were blinding Ralph with pain. 

Each stroke of the spear was cutting more flesh of his off. Ralph fainted and Jack made a crazed yell and stabbed Ralph in the throat with all his might. Ralph's body started convulsing. Jack kicked Ralph's body and the body stopped convulsing, but started twitching instead. Spear still stuck in Ralph's throat like a flag of ownership and victory, Jack stepped back with a mad gleam in his eye, panting, adrenaline rushing through his body. 

Finally, Ralph's body stopped twitching, and Jack yelled, "Feast!" 

All the boys dug into the flesh. Flesh was tearing, and blood was flying everywhere. After fifteen minutes of ripping and eating like savages, all that was left of Ralph's body was his head and his skeleton. 

Then the followers of Jack turned to him. Jack stood there proudly, thinking they were worshiping him. Then, on of them called out, "Get the pig! Slit its throat!" The followers started walking towards Jack, looking like mad zombies. 

Jack was filled with rage. He was their leader! They can't turn on him! But, they did. And all was over for him and sanity. Suddenly, all went black for him, and the madness just went on and on…

**The End**

**A/N please r/r!!**


End file.
